


Babe

by Watson68



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watson68/pseuds/Watson68
Summary: Chloe calls Lucifer all sorts of names!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Babe

Lucifer let his hands wander over the piano keys, playing a random melody as he reflected on Chloe's propensity for pet names for him. He didn't understand the need for it after all he only called her Chloe, Detective, Darling, and sometime during intimate moments he would call her "My Queen."

But, Chloe called him so many names: "Babe, could you hand me that," "Babe, I'll get it for you." When he was having a bad day or devil body flare up it was "Sweetheart or Honey." During intimate moments "My devil," "My angel," "Ole scratch," and of course the breathy "Lucifer." Then there was "Lucifer" at work or at Lux. Even the dreaded "Lucifer Decker Morningstar!" Used when he screwed up like when he brought home a hellhound pup for Beatrice or when he bought that pet shark.

He loved all the names she called him, how could he not; when her love and affection was behind each name. However, this new name she was using was his all time favorite. His chest ached, his breath would catch, and he just about would burst with pride when she would say "My Husband."


End file.
